Love Confessions
by n1234567
Summary: Quinn stumbles upon Rachel's ipod. I had already posted this, but I revised it and changed some things around. Hope you like it. Eventual M.


Glee club was in session. Everyone was seated at their rightful seats, listening, for the most part to what was saying. He did have a bad habit of rambling on. Quinn barely picked up his speech on them needing, wait, let's face it, Quinn had no idea what he was talking about.

Soon enough, the bell rings and Glee club is dismissed. Quinn is still seated in her chair, just pondering about her new acquired single life now that Sam, well, dumped her. Lost in her thoughts, Quinn hardly even notices when everyone else walks out, Rachel being the last one. She stands up to leave, but a certain shimmer catches her eyes. Someone had left an iPod classic, with a pink cover, plated with golden stars, with matching pink headphones. "I wonder who this could belong to," she says to herself sarcastically. None other than Rachel Berry. She picks it up, fully intent on returning it to her. God knows that girl sings a lot..she must need her iPod. Before returning it, she decides to take a look through it. What's the worst that could happen? She skims around the playlists until one catches her eye. It reads "Love Confessions."

'_Interesting. Who knew she'd be serenading Finn even on her own ipod?'_

This was definitely a new level of desperate, even for Berry.

She clicks play on the first song.

_"I wonder if you'll ever hear this. I hope you do. This is Rachel Berry, and I'm singing Everything by Lifehouse because it perfectly sums up my feelings for you, which are obviously not returned or else you would've at least acknowledged my presence without tormenting me or calling me names- but I won't get into a pity party for myself.. If you're hearing this, just promise me you'll listen very closely. With an open heart." _

___You are the strength, that keeps me walking. __  
____You are the hope, that keeps me trusting. __  
____You are the light to my soul. __  
____You are my purpose...you're everything.__  
_  
_Just who exactly is Berry talking about? Who else torments her? Karosfsky? Finn definitely doesn't ridicule her.. _

___How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? __  
____Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? ___

___You calm the storms, and you give me rest. __  
____You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. __  
____You steal my heart, and you take my breath away. __  
____Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?__  
_  
Rachel's voice mesmerizes her. It's like the girl knew how to put her heart on a silver platter. She was singing her feelings. Her voice just so, well, majestic. Wait- what? Majestic? Where did that thought come from?  
_  
____How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? __  
____Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? __  
____And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? __  
____Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? ___

___Cause you're all I want, You're all I need __  
____You're everything,everything __  
_  
In that instant, Quinn knows exactly who Rachel is singing to.

Quinn Fabray had it all figured out. Rachel Berry was in love with Sam Evans. "How dare she?" She thought. Man Hands sure had some nerve. There was absolutely no way she would let Rachel have him.

This meant war.

Quinn drove home, fuming. What is wrong with her? Thinking she actually had a chance with Sam. Sam. SAM. Sam was property of Quinn Fabray, and Santana… Quinn sighed. Sam didn't even torment her. Instead of driving like a mad man home, she decided to drive the legal speed limit, and not let her emotions impair her physical skills.

She got home. Dark, as usual. Not like anyone populates this house, really. Ever since her parents got divorced and her father left, her mother spends her time drinking, and swallowing her insecurities with alcohol. She turned on the lights. She went upstairs in her room, with Rachel's ipod again. She stared at it. "Maybe just one more time..what's the worst that could happen?"

Rachel's voice flooded her mind. My god, her voice is so amazing. Quinn was completely enthralled. She felt completely mesmerized by her. Her voice brought her to a state of calm. All that pent up emotion she had faded away. She was in love. With Rachel's voice. "Wait- what? In love? I mean..her voice is pretty. And I want to listen to it more often. But..I'm not in love, so where did that thought come from?" Quinn sighed. "High school is confusing and weird."

She looked through the rest of her voice recordings. Mostly what you'd expect. Show tunes galore, and a lot of Barbara Streisand.

"I have to give this back. I can't keep it." Tomorrow's a new day.

Quinn decided to go take a shower, but put Rachel's Ipod on her music player. Hey, she needed something to listen to while she showered, and since she didn't own an mp3 player, this was pretty sweet. She hesitantly chose to play Everything by Lifehouse again. It was such a pretty song, even without Berry singing it. It's only normal she'd want to listen to it, right?

The song started. Quinn couldn't help but sing along. After all, Lifehouse is a Christian band. Music choice her parents would approve of. She even liked Lifehouse before! It was all a win win. In reality Quinn was just trying to think of an excuse to listen to her sing, but no one needed to know that, right?

Quinn turned on the shower, and got in. She spent an hour in there until she realized she had taken so long. She got out, and dressed herself. "Screw this. I'm going to Berry's house."

Quinn got in her red Toyota corolla, and drove to Rachel's house. She knows where it is from all the egg throwing she did in her past life. It didn't take her long to get there, after all it is Lima, Ohio. Small town. She parked outside Rachel's house and sat in her car for what it seemed like ages. In reality, it was four minutes. Just enough time to listen to her Lifehouse song again, and want to make her turn back around and drive home. What if she has plans? It's a school night. Maybe she won't. Quinn gets out of her car and starts to walk to her doorway. She was about to knock when someone opened the door.

"Hello!" A tall man wearing a formal suit greeted her. Quinn didn't know how to feel. Oh right, she did. He was scary, and she forgot about her dads, and ahhh what would they think? The girl who had tortured Berry all these years, on their doorway? Damn it. Damn it. Damn. It. "I hope you don't mind, I've been watching you. I mean you were in your car, outside our house looking here for a couple of minutes now.. You must be one of Rachel's friends! Come right in!"

Quinn hesitated. "Don't be shy! Rachel's right upstairs. You'll be able to tell which room is hers instantaneously."

"Thank you, ." Quinn stepped in through the door and started to go upstairs. She chuckled at herself. Of course she realized which room was Rachel's. It was a pink door with a huge gold star. Typical. She stopped outside her door. Rachel was singing..

She has no problems with secrets

She knows how to keep them

She never felt the need to let them show

'_Huh. This sounds a lot like me..'_

And I've had no trouble with speaking

Or trusting my instincts

'_This totally sounds like Rachel.'_

But maybe this is one that I should know

But as I'm waiting there

The devil on my shoulder stares

Laughing that the one thing I can't get, it's what I need

'_What?'_

She, she is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine

'_Wait-what? SHE? She's singing about a girl? No way. No freaking way.'_

My vocal cords have been fighting

My mouth likes to spite me

It never says the words that come to mind

And I brought a stick to a gun fight

And I'm stuck with my tongue tied

I run, but I can't hide what's always there

'…'

She, she is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine

'_Uhm..She couldn't be singing about me. That's weird.'_

I can see these things I do

and never seem to follow through

She, she is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive...

Quinn decided to stop listening to the lyrics, but instead just listen to her voice. Her voice is so pretty. She'll definitely make it on Broadway.

She, she is the words that I can't find

How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive

And I couldn't speak

I couldn't breathe to save my life

All of my chances swim like sinking ships

This time it's it

I'll drown or make her mine

Rachel opened the door. Quinn panicked and moved behind it. _'Why am I hiding? This is ridiculous!'_

"Dad have you seen my ipod?" Rachel practically screamed. Fear and panic were evident in her voice.

"I don't know..I thought the last time I saw you with it was when you went to school today?" Her father replied.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. UGH." Rachel walked through the hallway but stopped when she saw something shiny. It looked like..blonde hair? She closed the door. "Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Uhh..uhm.."

"Use your words dear. Not that I mind you in my house, outside my room, but a fair warning would've been nice. I mean I would've prepared food, or such other festivities. Ooh, I could've rented a movie! Teenagers like movies, right? Hmm. Do you want something to eat? Should I make you food? I'm afraid I'm vegan..but I wouldn't have a problem making you-"

"Berry stop talking." Quinn was really nervous. Why? She had no idea. It's not like Berry was singing about her, I mean for all she knows it's one of 's bullshit assignments, or maybe it's some vocal training? "I, uhm, have something of yours." She handed Rachel her ipod.

Rachel's eyes widened. She looked nervous, and was turning red. "Where did you find this? And thank you."

"You left it in glee."

"Did you, uhm, listen to it?"

Quinn hesitated. She didn't know if Rachel would get mad or not. 

"It's okay if you did, you know. It's not like I'd get angry. You returned it, after all."

"Well, yeah, I did. Your voice is really pretty." Wait, what the fuck? Did she just say that? Shit. It's going to get awkward now. Great.

Rachel blushed, but then instantly brushed it off. Maybe she just listened to her vocal lessons. Certainly not her love confessions..She would've said something by now, right? "Aw, thank you! You know, you have a lovely voice as well. Occasionally sharp, but that's just because you lack my years of training."

Quinn laughed. Rachel certainly knew how to compliment someone and partly insult them at the same time. "Thanks, I think." She didn't know what to say. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Those were pretty songs." 

"Which ones are you referring to?" 

"The one you were just singing, and the lifehouse one."

Rachel froze. "You listened to that?" She seemed angry now.

"..yes..?"

"Quinn Fabray that is a complete and utter invasion of privacy! How would you like it if I read your diary? Or pried into your personal life? Or both?"

"I'm sorry. It was really pretty though Rachel. You have an amazing voice." Why is she saying this? Why can't she just leave? _'I should go home..this is so awkward.'_

Rachel's anger diminished. "You're lucky I forgive easily."

"So...who exactly were you singing to?" Quinn couldn't help it. She was curious. Also, she wanted to know it wasn't her. Not that it would be. I mean, that would be completely ridiculous. It could still be Sam..

"None of your business. For all I know, this is some plot to humiliate me." Rachel couldn't tell her. Not yet. She needed to know this was real.

"Rachel, I swear it's not. I'm just curious. I mean, Finn doesn't ridicule you. Puck? Sam?"

"Ew, no. Not Finn. Not Puck. And definitely not Sam."

"Who then? You know, I noticed the song you were singing had she, instead he."

"I don't discriminate. Why should I change a song that's so beautiful? It bothers me when people change articles to suit them. Why ruin the song? The song is called She, not he."

'_Ah shit. I feel like an idiot now. A big sexist idiot.'_ "I'm sorry, you have a point. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. You were obviously raised in a strong Christian uprising. You being homosexual is probably weird for you."

"A little..I mean, I don't mind other people are. Like, your dad's are cool." Quinn panicked. She just admitted she was a tad homophobic. "Wait what? Did you just call me gay?"

"I think you heard me, Quinn Fabray." Rachel replied smugly.

"I'm not gay!" Quinn hissed venomously. "I dated Finn. Puck. And Sam! Why on earth would you think I'm gay?"

"It's called gaydar, dear."

'_I have to get out of here! I think Berry is trying to convert me!'_

"I have to leave. My mother's expecting me at home…"

Quinn practically ran down the stairs, said goodbye to in a rush, opened the door and sprinted towards her car. She didn't know what she was feeling. Confusion? _'Why would Berry tell me I'm gay when I'm obviously not?'_


End file.
